


They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

by TSA (vyoria)



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyoria/pseuds/TSA
Summary: Kida and Milo have seen it all, and they have had enough.
Relationships: Kida Nedakh/Milo Thatch
Kudos: 9





	They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Our audio mixing professor asked us, unbeknownst to her, to make a fan video of any media of our choice. I shrieked so loud my classmates scolded me for doing it whilst my mic was on. Whatever.
> 
> Today is the day fandom wins once again and I can use my obsessions as an excuse for a passing grade.
> 
> (Consider wearing headphones for a better listening experience!)

> “But afterwards there occurred violent earthquakes and floods; and in a single day and night of misfortune all your warlike men in a body sank into the earth, and the island of **Atlantis** in like manner disappeared in the depths of the sea.”

[Project A.T.L.A.N.T.I.S](https://youtu.be/Om7GY8CKHYc)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a like on YouTube or kudos here, I risked going out during a pandemic to edit this. (Excellent time for my computer to decide it didn't want to open any editing software anymore).


End file.
